Unexpected Side Effects
by Belisse
Summary: [COMPLETE]Something happens in Atlantis that makes everyones libido go sky high. Many pairings, look inside for info. Fourth in the Friends are foes Series.
1. Default Chapter

**Title: Unexpected Side effects**

**Pairings: It is mainly Rodney/Kate, but there's John/Liz, Ford/Teyla, Bates/OC, Carson/OC there too.**

**Spoilers: None that I can think of.**

**Warnings: Mild Adult Situations, Sexual situations, but still there.**

**Summary: Something happens in Atlantis that makes everyone's libido go sky high.**

**Fourth in the Friends are foes series. **

**A/N: This is just an exercise, I wanted to try to find how to write humorous Rodney. So for all the McKay lovers. This fic is Rodney centered. Now, this is my first attempt on a fic of this nature. There's nothing graphic, as I'm not ready to cross that bridge yet. But if you feel this fic should have an M rating let me know. There's nothing to be afraid of, is just me trying to be over cautious. Please R&R. **

**A/N: Edit July 29,2005: I finally gave this fic a good look and now I'm much happier with it. Thanks a lot to Vilya for the beta and to AnnaM for you review and catching up my excesive use of the word "now".**

**Enjoy!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

When Rodney McKay woke up, he had to stop and rewind his memories, to think about what happened. He felt confused, he was kind of happy, weirded out about it but very confused. That was why Rodney was sitting on... he had to look again... Kate's bed on his naked ass, and by the looks of her; she's naked too.

How did they come to this? Well... that's why he had to rewind his memories.

The night before, he went to dinner like everybody else. It had been a slow day, so the mess hall was full. As he walked in, he spotted Ford and Teyla already eating. John, Elizabeth and Bates were just taking their trays of food and making their way to the tables. Hell, even Kavanagh was there.

As he approached the food, Rodney took as much as he could, except that new fruit that looked potentially citrus.

Rodney looked through the mess hall; he wanted to eat quietly, so he decided to find a nice table with a good view of the ocean. Then he noticed it, the mess hall was strangely quiet. But Rodney decided to ignore it and began eating.

A few minutes later Kate walked in with Carson and a nurse whose name Rodney couldn't remember. Anyway he was never good with names. Kate had spotted him, grabbed her food and walked towards his table. She flashed a smile as she sat down, "Hey." Then Kate looked around and continued, "Everyone's so quiet."

Rodney paused eating, "I know it's weird."

They ate silently until Rodney heard someone give a soft moan, Rodney looked around and found that behind him, Sgt. Stackhouse was getting really romantic and touchy with one of the female scientists. Rodney heard Kate give a soft chuckle as she ate her fruit, "They don't seem to be the only ones."

When Rodney really took a look around, everybody around him was getting cozy. Behind him, Stackhouse was in dire need of a room. Teyla and Ford were eying one another with passionate need or so they seemed. Further away John was kissing Elizabeth's neck. Suddenly, Rodney realized that his mouth was hanging open, "What the hell is going on?"

Rodney felt something touch his leg and crawl up. When he realized what it was, he looked at Kate. She was eying him like a piece of candy, Rodney breathed in deeply, his voice seemed to have left him all of the sudden, "Kate... what are you doing?"

She took another bite of her fruit, and laid back on her chair, "Do you want me?"

Rodney was bewildered, shocked, and his mouth was completely dry as he realized what Kate just said, "What? What... why did you ask me that?"

He was really nervous, Kate's foot was going dangerously up and it was touching Rodney's knees. She flashed him another sensual smile, "I want you Rodney, right here, right now."

Her voice was sensual, her body screamed hunger, and not to the food kind.

Rodney couldn't utter a word; he couldn't believe what she was saying. It wasn't like he didn't want Kate; they had been seeing each other for a couple of weeks. But they hadn't jumped to the sleeping together part. Something was very wrong; Rodney took another good look around him, trying to convince himself this wasn't a dream. But John and Elizabeth were now on a full game of tonsil hockey. Teyla and Ford had disappeared as well as Sgt. Stackhouse and his female companion. In the distance Kavanagh was looking alone and a bit desperate.

Rodney chuckled forgetting for a moment Kate's intentions with him. So he was caught completely off guard when Kate's foot found the not so public area between his legs. He jumped on his chair and backed off a bit, but Kate stood up and walked towards Rodney.

Kate sat down on Rodney's lap, she placed an arm around his neck and in the other she held a piece of fruit. "I want to share something with you."

Rodney was sweating now, trying to think of something else than Kate sitting on his lap, trying to seduce him.

Kate took a piece of the fruit and offered it to Rodney, in response he shook his head, "No thanks... that looks potentially citrus... you know allergies."

Kate smiled and offered him the fruit again, "This is not citrus Rodney. Come on, take it. It's sinfully delicious."

"No, I don't think..."

"Eat it! Now!"

She had commanded it with such force that Rodney just opened his mouth and ate the piece of fruit. The fruit was round like an orange, the skin texture was like a strawberry but slightly blue instead of red. As he chewed the piece of fruit, Rodney felt that it reminded him a faint taste of figs, it didn't have seeds, but it was sweeter. In fact it was actually really good. Sweet, soft and better than anything he's had in a while.

Kate now had started to play with Rodney's hair, and that seemed to wake him up, "Wait! Kate, this is wrong. Something is not right here. There has to be some toxic in the food."

Kate now finished her fruit and placed both hands behind Rodney's neck, "Why is it wrong Rodney? I've wanted this since I met you."

Rodney started stuttering, "I... Kate... this is ... I..."

But Kate cut him off by planting a big passionate kiss on his mouth. By now he was getting into it. He began feeling different, just like when you're tipsy; not really drunk, not really sober. Rodney broke the kiss; his genius mind was trying to stay alert. Then it dawned on him, "The Fruit! That must be it!"

But his stream of thoughts was cut short when Kate started kissing his face and went down to the neck. And Rodney started feeling his skin tingling, as if he had suddenly gone very sensitive to touch. But all he wanted was to be touched, _this is insane!_

Rodney's brain was trying to stay focused and forget what Kate was doing. But he couldn't control himself any longer. So he pulled her away from him until they were staring face to face, "Let's get out of here."

Kate smiled, stood up, grabbed Rodney by the hand and walked out of the mess hall. On his way out, he spotted Carson and the nurse. They looked worse than the others, kissing wasn't the only thing they were doing and they left a little to the imagination.

Once outside Kate stopped and kissed Rodney. He was starting to feel really good about it, so he didn't minded when Kate gave a good squeeze to his butt. She suddenly stopped kissing Rodney, "Your place or mine."

He couldn't think anymore, he was just one more in dire need of a room, "Which ever is closer."

Kate smiled a held on to Rodney's hand, "Mine."

They were walking pretty quickly, and in the hallways the chaos of what just ensued on Atlantis was more noticeable. Rodney saw Bates making out heavily with the laundry girl. Further into the sleeping quarters area, all they could hear was moans and some screams. They were definitely not screams of pain. So the last rational thought passed through Rodney's mind as he noted that the world has gone crazy and everybody is horny.

After that, he just remembered walking in Kate's room.

There he is now, still naked, thinking about it. For a moment he seemed to ponder, and thought that Kate must have been a beast. Rodney felt as if he was missing a few patches of hair and he even felt as if she had pulled him by the ears. For a moment it wouldn't have surprised him to find scratch marks on his back._ Ohh, take your mind out of the gutter McKay!_

He gave up, and decided to try to figure out what happened later. So he stood up and started getting dressed. When he was half way through, he heard a soft gasp. Rodney turned around and saw Kate looking at him in shock.

"Don't look at me; you're the one who started this."

Kate sat on her bed; she looked around her room and back at Rodney, "It really happened?"

"Yep..."

"What do we do now?"

"Let's go to the infirmary, I bet the majority of the city's population is there."

They finished dressing quietly and walked out of the room. As they got closer to the infirmary, there was a line of people waiting outside. They just walked straight in; being a ranking member had its benefits. Inside all the high hierarchy of Atlantis was sitting down on a line of chairs with their respective partners of the night. The Base Commander, the Ranking Military Officer, the Athosian Leader, the military 2IC, the Chief Scientist, the resident Psychologist and the Chief of Security.

As John saw Rodney walk in, he flashed a smile, "Rodney! Join the group. Did you actually manage to get a room?"

Rodney clearly saw the smirk on John's face. Rodney was about to retort his answer when Elizabeth slapped John on the stomach and Carson walked in.

Deciding to leave the banter for later, Rodney made his way towards a chair besides John. There he noticed that everyone looked as if they had the night from hell. Kate followed him and sat down next to him. Carson looked at Rodney, then at Teyla, "Teyla, are you sure this never happened before?"

Teyla looked a bit annoyed and replied, "As I have said many times before, my people never traded for fruits on that planet. The Salacy people are good with meats, but this was my first time with these fruits. There was no way for me to know."

John gave Teyla a skeptical look, "But you traded with them in the past. Didn't you noticed any strange behavior before?"

"Did you noticed strange behavior?"

"Well, no. But they were really touchy with eachother. I thought it was a newlyweds thing."

Teyla looked more annoyed than before, "Well I might have thought the same thing Major."

Seeing that the conversation was escalating, Carson cut in to explain his latest test results, "The tests I ran determined that the fruit acted like a sexual disinhibitor and left everyone like... beasts in heat. Now, unless someone put 'condoms' on their "Things to bring to another galaxy" list. There's a high probability of many babies as a consequence of last night's mass intoxication."

Everyone looked at each other worriedly, they definitely didn't think about babies. Carson continued, "So I need to know if anyone was intelligent enough or lucky enough to have a condom last night. Please raise you hand."

John, Elizabeth, Ford and Teyla all raised their hands looking a bit embarassed about the whole thing. Carson stared at Bates with a confused expression, "What happened Sergeant? I thought I gave you a couple the other day."

Bates opened his mouth to reply, but no words came out. Stella smiled and answered for him, "We never made it to his room; we got confused and went into a balcony, instead of a room."

A smirk formed in John's face as he looked at Stella, "I thought the laundry room was your favorite place."

Stella gave John a sarcastic glare and replied, "And where did you do it? The Jumper bay?"

"Actually I did..."

But Carson cut John off , "Ok! People settle down please." Carson continued looking towards Rodney and Kate, "Rodney and Kate?"

Neither of them spoke, they just shook their heads. Carson shook his head and replied, "Ok, so you two are the first ones on the watch list. If at any moment you start thinking that you may actually be pregnant telling me will be your number one priority. Alright?"

Stella and Kate nodded and Carson continued, "Now I have to deal with the rest of the city and make sure everyone's ok. Also, Kate... I have one hysteric nurse that needs to be calmed down."

John seemed on a very good mood, because he shot one of his trademark smirks to Carson, "Where did you do it, Doctor?"

Carson's face suddenly looked very red, seeing this Rodney knew what John was doing, so he followed, "Yes, Carson what happened? Oh! Is that the nurse I saw you with yesterday? What did you do to her?"

Carson looked around and he wanted to run away, but everyone inside the infirmary was staring at him. "Ok.. I... we..."

Rodney crossed his arms across his chest and stared at Carson, "Carson, come on! We had to tell you! It's only fair.

Carson took a deep breath and replied, "All I'm going to say is that it was on a very public place. Now Kate, please Eve is in my office."

But before anything else was said, Rodney saw Ford smile, "Even Kavanagh is outside... I..."

But Rodney cut him off, "Yes... I wonder who dared to sleep with him."

John joined in the thoughts, "Maybe with no one. Maybe he satisfied himself."

In instant response everybody made a disgust face, and turned to stare at John, specially Rodney, "That's one mental image I didn't needed. Thank you John."

John smiled and continued, "What's a lonely man to do?"

Elizabeth had finally had enough and smacked John on the back of the head. "Either you control yourself or you're going to be the lonely one."

Rodney smiled, he looked to his side and Kate was gone. He looked around and found her talking with Carson. Rodney stood up and walked towards Kate. "Excuse me Kate... can we talk for a moment?"

Kate looked at Rodney, "Sure." Kate now turned to Carson and said, "I'll be back in a moment." Carson nodded and she walked out with Rodney. He led her to a nearby balcony where they could have a private moment.

Rodney suddenly felt really nervous, "I wanted to ask... I..."

Kate smiled and cut him off, "Rodney..." But it seemed that he hadn't heard her, so she placed a hand on his shoulder, "Rodney! It's ok. I'm fine with it if you are. You don't have to worry."

Rodney looked at her in a mildly shocked expression, "You are? I don't?"

Kate continued, "And if it is too awkward, I won't mind it if you want to stop seeing me."

"What? NO! No, no, no, no, that's not what I wanted to say. But..." Rodney now looked completely aghast, "You don't want to see me anymore?"

Kate sighted, "Rodney that's not what I said. I can understand if you feel confused about what happened. But don't you think we were down that road anyway?"

Rodney frowned, "What do you mean?"

"We are seeing each other, don't you think that was going to happen... eventually."

A small smile appeared in Rodney's face, "You wanted it to happen?"

Kate chuckled and replied, "Of course, not exactly like it happened... but yes. I like you Rodney."

Rodney smiled and repeated, "You like me."

Kate smiled and gave Rodney a light kiss on the lips. Rodney felt frozen to the spot, and Kate looked at him with an amused expression, "I have to return to the infirmary. Maybe get cleaned up and change. Carson might have a lot of patients that may need my help right now. I'll see you later?"

Rodney seemed to defrost, "Yeah..."

Kate walked towards the door and Rodney suddenly called her, "Hey, just one more thing. Promise me that if by any chance... a... baby..." he couldn't believe he just said the word, he continued, "comes out of this; I'll be the first to know."

"I promise Rodney." Now Kate turned around and walked back inside.

Rodney turned around to stare at the ocean. If he went back in time to tell himself a year ago that he was going to have some sort of sexual poisoning and end up with a beautiful girl; he would call himself insane.

But crazier things had happened... well not as crazy as the one the night before. But maybe that comes with living on an Ancient City in another galaxy, and Rodney McKay didn't mind it at all.

FIN

-0-0-0-0-0-

**A/N: Ok, just tell me how it went, if you want to flame, break it to me gently. I do want to learn and get better. I'm sorry if anyone else seemed out of character but Rodney was my main star here and I wanted to experiment with Kate and try to portray her as something more human, than what they did on the show. The theme of the fic is also a new thing for me so let me know. Please be constructive, this was just a bunny that wanted to know how the people of Atlantis would react to something like that. Now review please!**


	2. JohnElizabeth

**A/N: You might be wondering what the hell am I doing. All I'm going to say is that I need to get a life, so I can stop writing for a while. Anyways, I'm posting this one, to see how people react. I have already written the Teyla/Ford chapter and the Bates/Stella chapter. Still wondering what am I going to do with Carson, that one might take me a while. Just let me know if I should continue.**

**It's the same events, just seen through the different couples that were in the mess hall. Blame it all on the fact that I fixed the first chapter, and that spawned hundreds of maniacal bunnies. But I'm enjoying it, so hopefully you will too. Thanks a lot to Mel for fixing my horrors! **

**Enjoy!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**John/Elizabeth**

John Sheppard was bored, tired, but mainly bored. Elizabeth had made him catch up on his reports. He had managed to make a few, but now he could only stare at the computer screen. His mind was officially wandering everywhere, Elizabeth, the Wraith, Elizabeth, teasing Rodney, Elizabeth, the Wraith and Elizabeth.

He looked at his watch, it was close to dinner time. He made the decision, John abandoned his computer and made his way towards the control center and into Elizabeth's office.

As he walked in, Elizabeth was staring at the computer screen, but her eyes were a bit glassy.

"Want some dinner?"

Elizabeth snapped out of her drifting world and looked at John, "I need to finish with these reports... and we should cut down the time we hang around together. The rumor mill is running high."

John stared at her in disbelief, "And since when do rumors worry you?"

"John, we have to be careful, we don't know how people could react."

John had to smile, "Elizabeth, I'm not asking you to marry me or move in with me. All I'm asking is that, if you want to get some dinner, I would gladly enjoy your company."

Elizabeth gave him a small smile and stood up, "Ok, but I have to come back to work."

John smirked, "I promise it's only dinner."

Elizabeth walked out of the office and John followed close behind her. When they arrived at the mess hall, John saw Ford and Teyla eating together, and while picking up his food, Sgt. Bates was also there in line. "Sargent! Where is that demonic girl of yours?"

Bates smiled while taking one of the fruits, "I think she's supposed to come by to dinner. But with her, I never know."

Elizabeth walked away to find a table, while John looked at Bates, "When you see her, please tell her that she owes me a couple of reports."

"She'll be pleased, sir."

"Exactly." John smirked and walked away. Once at the table, he sat down beside Elizabeth.

Elizabeth grabbed one of the fruits and stared at it, "These are a bit strange."

John stared at the fruit on his tray, "Well... Ford wanted to call them Orangeberry."

Elizabeth looked at John with a mix of amusement and disbelief, "You're kidding."

"Nope, I had to ban him again from naming stuff."

Elizabeth smiled and they started eating their food. Midway, Elizabeth frowned, "Sure is quiet today."

John nodded and looked around, the mess hall was almost full but everyone was eerily quiet. Absentmindedly he grabbed his fruit and cut it open, he took a moment to smell it. It didn't smell bad, so he decided to take a bite.

It tasted so good that John took another bite and looked at Elizabeth, "Try it! This is great!"

Elizabeth had just finished with her food and took the fruit, cut it open and had a piece.

John was so engrossed in eating the fruit but when he looked up at Elizabeth, she suddenly looked so good, so beautiful. She was almost sparkling like an angel. John had the sudden urge to kiss her blind. They were shoulder to shoulder and the soft touch sent sparks to John's heart.

It was weird in his mind, but he had the urge to take Elizabeth and...

His thoughts trailed off. It wasn't that they'd never done it before. But this time it was different, all he wanted was to touch her, kiss her, to take her and...

He had to stop, he couldn't understand why he was acting like this. But it was taking all his will to control his impulses.

John closed his eyes, but all his body wanted was to touch her. His control was shattering, and he might not be able to hold on for too much longer.

Then he felt a hand on his thigh, John looked down and saw Elizabeth's hand running up and down his thigh. His control and will shattered completely as he leaned in to kiss her neck. From his fuzzy brain, John heard Elizabeth's voice, "What is going on?"

John stopped for a moment, "I have no idea." and he returned to the kissing.

John was very much aware that they were in public, but it was too much and Elizabeth looked like she was enjoying the whole thing. Until she turned around and kissed him on the mouth. That caught him off base, but John didn't mind it at all. He kissed her back, the feeling was great as his skin became all tingly to her touch.

Elizabeth pulled away from him and said breathlessly, "Let's get out of here."

As the words caught in his throat, John just nodded, quickly they stood up and managed to walk out of the mess hall with their hands off each other. But once in the hallway, they kissed again, while their hand movements became more demanding. Elizabeth was pulling John's jacket off when he stopped her, "Wait! Not here..."

They stared mischievously at each other and John grabbed her hand, "Come on! I have an idea!"

They ran off, with John leading the way, and a few minutes later they walked into the deserted Jumper bay. They ran to the first ship they saw and John closed the rear hatch. What happened after that, they didn't mind it at all.

-0-0-0-0

**A/N: Don't forget to review! **


	3. TeylaFord

**A/N: Here you go! another.. Althogh this one is not that funny I sincerely didn't know what to do with these two. It was after a very hot day under the blazing sun that something decent came out for this. (Proving my theory that my brain works best when is on low percentage... I almost passed out from the heat) I hope you like it and next will be Bates and Stella which is already written and may find it's way here sometime this week and let me tell you, I think is the best one. One problem tho... I have no idea of what to do with Carson, if anyone has an idea to throw, do it. Because I simply don't know and I want to remain with the same rating I have. **

** Enjoy!**

**-0-0-0-0-0  
**

**Teyla/Ford**

Teyla had just finished a sparring session with two young Sargents who were now really sore. She made her way towards her quarters, to shower and change into more comfortable clothes. After that she walked to the mess hall, as she wanted to get a quick dinner and go back to her quarters to get some much needed sleep.

She took her food, slowly picking what she wanted and finally made her way towards the tables. There, she spotted Lt. Ford eating by himself, so she decided to approach him, "May I?"

Ford looked up and smiled, "Sure."

Teyla took a seat while Ford looked around, "Looks like it's a slow night."

"Yes, Lt. Ford, it's very quiet."

Ford took a piece of bread and looked at Teyla, "Teyla, how many times I have to tell you to call me Aiden?"

Teyla smiled, "Very well Aiden."

Ford flashed her a smile and they ate quietly for a while. Once Teyla had finished, she took her fruit and looked at Ford, "I heard you were banned again."

Ford looked a bit down, "I like Orangeberry, I mean look at it! It fits!"

Teyla shook her head slightly and then looked back at Ford, "I missed you today, Aiden, I thought you were going to train with me."

Ford's face looked as if he had just remembered that appointment, "Oh yeah! Damn it, I'm sorry, I was on cleaning duty near the showers and I simply forgot. Maybe we could do it tomorrow?"

Teyla, took a bite of the fruit and replied, "Of course. Is after lunch ok with you?"

Ford was now cutting his fruit, "It's perfect. I won't forget, I promise."

Teyla flashed him a smile and they both ate their fruit quietly. When she was finally finishing her fruit, she noticed that Ford was a little flushed and that she was... well, her body was giving her very inappropriate commands.

Teyla had always liked Aiden, but never to the point of saying something to him or mating. And all she desired right now was that Aiden would kiss her.

Ford flashed a shy smile at her, "Is it me or is hot in here?"

Teyla saw that the young lieutenant was sweating and she reacted to it. She tried to remain calm and ignore what her body was urging desperately. On an impulse, she grabbed Ford's hand.

His body's reaction was a bit overwhelming, he felt as if all the hairs of his body stood on end. They didn't moved, they didn't say a word, Teyla couldn't understand it. It was as if ther were suddenly both connected by the same desire. At this point, Teyla needed to get out of the mess hall, "Aiden, do you want to go out for a walk?"

Once out in the hallway, they walked side by side. They walked quietly but all Teyla wanted was to take Aiden somewhere private, where they could just...

She shook her head, and as she did so an idea was conceived, "Aiden, would you like a sparring practice now?"

"Yeah!"

They both walked hurried towards the gym, where Teyla gathered the sticks and Ford took off his jacket and threw it on the floor. Teyla handed Ford a couple of sticks and they took their positions. And so they started left, right, block, turn and slam. Teyla hit Ford on the knee, but he regained his balance quickly.

Then they began again, block, turn, block, right, left, slam. Teyla managed to hit Ford again, on the wrist, sending the stick to the floor. Ford had to admit to himself that he was feeling pretty distracted. Teyla looked like a goddess of war every time she trained. But this was something he had never said before, never even admitted to himself.

They fought again, and the blocking and hitting became more and more intense. If someone had walked in on them that moment, they may have thought that Teyla and Ford were really fighting. Then Teyla moved swiftly and smack! She hit Ford right in the face, he lost his balance and fell on his butt.

Filled with worry and knowing that she had let herself get carried away, Teyla dropped her sticks and kneeled beside him, "Are you alright?"

Ford had one hand on his forehead, "Yes, don't worry."

"I am sorry... I.."

"Don't.. it's ok."

"Let me see it."

Ford put his hand down and Teyla saw the bump forming on his fore head. She stared at it and then looked down into Ford's eyes. They stared at each other for a moment, and then he kissed her. It was like each knew what the other was thinking, but they stopped for a moment, trying to gather their thoughts.

For a moment they looked at each other in embarrassment. Ford stood up and Teyla walked away gathering the sticks. "Do you want to leave this for tomorrow?"

Ford was a bit speechless, all he needed now was to kiss her again. But she had pulled away, maybe she didn't wanted to kiss him. "Yeah, that's ok."

Ford picked his jacket up from the floor and walked out of the gym, with Teyla following behind him. They walked in awkward silence for a couple of minutes until Ford turned around to face her, "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have..."

But he never finished his apology, as Teyla threw herself at him, not wanting to wait any longer and gave him one, long, passionate kiss. When they separated, they moved quickly and in a short time, they arrived at Ford's room.

Once inside and the door was closed, they kissed again deeply, desperately. It started, with his shirt falling on the floor and her top flew off too. Then, walking aimlessly, they stumbled on to the bed and the rest is history…


	4. Bates and Stella

**A/N: One more, after this one there is only one more couple left and it's done! Now, to those who don't know, given the fact that Sgt. Bates has no official first name; in my world he's called Colin. Second, Stella is an original character I introduced in my fic Trapped. **

**Also, this chapter is a bit naughtier, but I kept myself in check and I know I didn't went too far, but writing Bates with Stella is so much fun. I hope you like it. And please if there is something you want it to happen to Carson, I'm open to ideas, because I have none.**

**Enjoy!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Bates and Stella**

Sargent Colin Bates just finished his security reports and was heading to the mess hall where he was supposed to wait for Stella. As he walked in Bates, met up with Major Sheppard, who quickly reminded him to say something to Stella... _reports, she's going to have a fit._

Once he had collected his food, Bates walked to the first available table. He knew that Stella might come by the mess hall at any time, before going to laundry duties.

By the time Stella walked into the mess hall, he was halfway through his dinner. She checked out the food but just took a piece of bread and one of the fruits. It must have been a busy day for her, because she looked as if she had escaped from a psychiatric ward. Stella's hair was down but it looked as if it hadn't been brushed all day. She was wearing the standard black pants, and had on a long sleeved shirt that looked about two sizes too big, which reminded Bates to look through his clothes and check for missing items.

On second look, he noticed that she had placed a big gray squirrel in the back of the shirt. It looked like one of those things that you can put onto clothes by ironing it on.

As Stella sat down in the chair in front of him, Bates looked at her, "What happened to you? You look like you ran into a tornado on your way here."

Stella placed the fruit on the table and began eating the bread, "Oh shut up! I was busy."

Bates smirked and looked at her dinner, "Still not eating dinner?"

"Nah, I'm ok. I had a late lunch."

"Did you go through my stuff again?"

Stella stared at Bates, "I've never seen you with this particular one. That's why I took it. But if you want the shirt back, I'll return it. I just hope you don't mind fighting the Wraith with a squirrel on your back."

Bates smiled, "No, is ok. You can keep it."

Stella smiled and Bates handed her a knife to cut the fruit. "Stella, Major Sheppard asked me to remind you that you owe him some reports."

Stella, grabbed the knife and stopped short of cutting her fruit as Bates spoke, "You're kidding, right?"

"No, he told me when he walked in."

Stella shook her head and groaned, Bates smirked, amused at her reaction, "What are those reports about?"

Stella started cutting her fruit a bit savagely and replied, "The Kavan-ASS"

Bates frowned and Stella decided to continue, with a tone of resignation, "We had another row."

Bates frowned, "Stella..."

"Don't worry, I didn't do anything. But the creep gets on my nerves and now he threatens me with… "_I'm gonna make sure you're the first one to go, when we contact Earth again." _Bastard!" Stella grabbed the knife in a psychotic way and stabbed the fruit a couple of times.

Seeing this, Bates took the knife out of Stella's hand, "Just stay away from the guy. I don't want to ground you again."

Stella leaned back on her chair ready to sulk, and took a bite of her maimed fruit. She chewed it for a couple of minutes, trying to recognise the taste, but it was strange, though it gave her a great feeling of happiness. Stella smiled and looked at Bates, "Colin, this is too good. You have to try it." Stella took another bite and savored it for a moment, then she continued, "This just reminds me of the cartoon we were watching last night, when the baby was eating cookies and he says, _"There's an orgy in my mouth!" _Try it, you'll see."

By the sparkle in Stella's eyes, Bates decided to give the strange fruit a chance, while Stella took bite after bite. And they ate quietly for a moment.

Bates was halfway through the fruit when he started eyeing Stella with an amused look. But then he noticed that she was looking eerily beautiful, even with her shirt too large and her hair in a mess. That sudden revelation made him want to do stuff he's not supposed to do in public; but he felt it anyway. And it made him really nervous.

At this Stella looked around and breathed deeply, "Colin... something's wrong."

Bates took another bite of the fruit, trying to ignore his own nervousness, "What do you mean?"

Stella placed a hand on her neck, "I don't know... it's like I'm suddenly... all..."

"Hot."

Stella frowned confused at Bates' outburst and began fanning herself with her hand, "Well... it is a little stuffy in here. Someone should open a window."

Stella kept fanning herself with her hand; her face was beginning to look all flushed.

Bates thought of all the things that might happen if he kissed Stella. Strangely it was the only thing on his mind. They'd been together for a while now, but Bates had never felt this impulsive with her. But now, as he watched Stella, she was tapping the knife on the table, with one hand, and fanning herself with the other. Just looking at her gave him the impression that Stella looked like one of the faeries she had pictures of in her room; magical and mystical.

Stella stopped tapping the table with the knife and stood up. "Colin, let's get out of here."

Bates didn't think twice about it, "Come on."

He took Stella by the hand and they sprinted out of the mess hall. They were heading towards his room, which was closest to the mess hall. Halfway there Bates couldn't contain himself any longer, so he pushed Stella against the wall and kissed her.

Stella felt all dreamy, but as Bates moved down to kiss her neck, she saw Dr. McKay running by with Dr. Heightmeyer.

Bates couldn't understand it, he was always so right and proper, and so the thought of just wanting to take Stella to his room and do wonderful things, bothered him a bit. Not because it was her, but because it was too explosive, so uncharacteristic of him.

It was when Stella felt hands going up her shirt that all her senses screamed. She pushed Bates away and said, "Let's go to your room."

And so they moved, their journey a bit erratic as they went from side to side, barely able to keep their hands off each other. Bates pushed Stella against the wall again and pushed some nearby buttons to open a door.

He was now carrying Stella and slowly made their way through the door. Stella was not fully aware, though there was one thing she did noticed; they weren't going into his room. She stopped kissing his neck and tapped him on the back, "Colin... Colin wait!"

But as they walked outside, his movements became a bit wilder, but Stella kept insisting, "Colin, wait!"

Once outside in the balcony, Bates lost his balance and they stumbled to the floor, Bates was still on top of Stella, so she just decided to let go, "Oh, forget it!"….

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N: The cartoon is Family Guy, in case you were wondering.:P


	5. Carson and Eve

**A/N: Yay! This one is finally finished! Oh... dear Carson gave me a headache. I hope is good.**

**Enjoy! **

**0-0-0-0**

**Carson and Eve**

A quiet day in the infirmary in the city of Atlantis was a weird thing. Carson Beckett, chief surgeon and doctor of all, spent his day making inventories, organizing the infirmary and catching up on medical reports for all the chief staff. Especially right after the latest encounter with Kolya, and the three Wraiths that came into the city shortly after.

He was thankful for the help he had gotten from his staff. With the looming threat of the Wraith, everyone was under a lot of pressure. He was specially thankful to his chief nurse, Eve Del Valle, an attractive Latin woman, but when it came to her, Carson was honest; he liked her as a coworker and a friend. But he didn't have the hots for her. They were different and friendship was always enough.

She was always making sure that he ate and had some sleep, mainly while the infirmary had its customary visitors. On slow days, Eve would busy herself, helping Carson with the inventories. Carson often joked that she should make a talent show, so she could entertain the soldiers. And she usually replied something about being lucky about being a man with an accent, otherwise he would be missing a couple of teeth by now.

It was all in good fun, but Carson knew; women... they see a man with an accent and they just melt. Yes, he was blessed, to have such great team.

He was staring at the screen of his laptop, he had reports from some of the chief staff of the military, Major John Sheppard; a concussion. Sergeant Colin Bates, recent injuries, a gash on the neck and a mild concussion. Then it was Lieutenant Aiden Ford, a cracked rib and a paintball shot to the head, resulting in the mother of all bumps.

Carson sighted, he was tired. A knock on the door brought him back to earth, he turned to look at his visitor; it was Eve.

She flashed him a small smile, "Wanna get some dinner?"

Carson massaged his forehead and looked around, "Ok, let's go! This can wait." Carson stood up, took off his coat and laid it on the chair. Once free of everything work related Carson walked out the infirmary with Eve. The walk was quiet, until they arrived at the transport. Where they found Kate Heighmeyer, Carson smiled at the doctor, "Heading for dinner too?"

Kate smiled, "Yeah! I'm starving! So, how's the work going?"

Eve smiled, "The usual, today has been really quiet. Not like last night, we had our favorite patient complaining about lots of things."

The doors of the transport opened, and Kate asked as they walked in, "What happened to Rodney now?"

Eve and Carson exchanged glances and Carson answered, "He had a splinter in one of his fingers."

The transport doors opened to the mess hall, "That sounds just like Rodney."

Carson smiled as they walked out the transport and into the mess hall. They walked straight towards the food, Carson looked it over and wondering if any of these dishes would be approved by the FDA. But he moved on and picked his food and fruit. Then Kate turned to face them, "See you later."

Eve smiled, "Have a nice lunch."

Kate walked to the end of the mess hall and sat with Rodney, while Carson and Eve picked a nearby table. Just like any other day, dinner passed by talking about supplies that were needed, food they missed and tales from home. But just as everyone, they didn't noticed what had started to happen around them.

When he was halfway through eating the strange fruit, he noticed that the air had become much hotter, so that Carson was sure he was sweating profusely. Just then, he saw John and Elizabeth walking out of the mess hall, and they seemed to be in a hurry.

Eve stood up and walked towards the food, when she came back she had two fruits in her hands. She handed one to Carson and started cutting the other.

Carson stared at the fruit, then at Eve. She was sitting right in front of him, her stare set on him. Carson felt butterflies in his stomach, _ What am I? A repressed teenager?_

Eve stood up and sat besides Carson, eying him with an expression that Carson couldn't quite place.

And without warning, she kissed him.

Carson was dumbfounded, bewildered and pretty much enjoying the whole thing. When they finally pulled apart, Carson looked at Eve, "What are we doing?"

Eve was staring at his mouth, when she replied, "Something, everything, but I like it!"

They kissed again, for some reason they seemed to forget where they were. Who they were and who may be watching. It didn't stop there, they literally couldn't control themselves; control had been sent over the balcony some time ago.

Eve stood up and straddled Carson, he had already pulled her hair down and her clothing was just one pull away from being gone. They started moving, clearly just the chair was really uncomfortable, but all they did was to fall to the floor and roll under the table. Suddenly they stopped and looked at each other. And they couldn't control their laughter, it felt like being drunk with passion.

Eve reached to the table and grabbed a piece of unfinished fruit she left behind. She took a bite of it and then offered the last piece to Carson, who gladly took it.

They had another laughing fit, and Eve started kissing Carson's neck. Suddenly he sat up really quickly, banging his head to the table. "Ouch."

Carson rubbed the top of his head and looked at Eve, "Wait here, I have an idea."

Carson moved out from under the table and walked into the kitchen. After a couple of minutes, he walked out and kneeled beside Eve, holding something in each hand.

Carson moved his hands and faced Eve with a smile on his face, "Rodney is going to go ballistic, but I don't care. Chocolate or caramel?"

Eve gave him a mischievous smirk, grabbed him by the neck and replied, "How about both?"

Carson kissed Eve, and they found their way back under the table, where they enjoyed their time with a bit of chocolate and caramel taste.


End file.
